This invention relates to an improved overload safety device particularly useful in high speed gas turbine engines to protect the output gears and shaft system thereof against damage due to instantaneous loads being imposed on the turbine, such as the turbine-driven generator.
High speed gas turbine engines are prone to damage when very high instantaneous loads are applied to the output shaft thereof during operation. A good example of such instantaneous loads are out-of-phase paralleling of a turbine-driven generator which can cause loads in the order of 10 to 15 times rated torque, which high torque loads would likely cause severe damage to the turbine output gears and shaft system.